scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan McReight
|actor = Jim Cummings }}Morgan McReight, or better known as Morgan Moonscar, was a pirate captain who later returned as a zombie along with his crew. Physical appearance In life, McReight appeared as an old Caucasian male, with a long bushy white beard, tanned skin, and a brownish red pirate uniform with a matching hat and a rapier. He also had a moon-shaped scar around the inner side of his left eye, giving his nickname of Moonscar. As a zombie, McReight is much thinner to point where he is mostly skin and bones, his clothes are tattered and his rapier is rusty in numerous places. Personality Nothing is explicitly stated about Morgan's personality, but he certainly seems to be a typical menacing pirate captain. He scared away an entire settlement into the bayou to ensure they would not get (or talk about) his buried treasure. He seemed completely ferocious and steel-hearted when he had the upper hand, but cowered in absolute horror when he and his men got attacked and killed by the monstrous werecats. After he was cursed to return to Moonscar Island as a zombie (or a spirit during the daytime) every harvest moon, Morgan Moonscar attempted to warn anyone visiting the island about Lena, Simone and Jacques so that they didn't suffer the same fate, thought it's unknown if he did this due to remorse for his atrocious past actions or out of sheer revenge against the werecats - the first possibility seems to be more concrete, since the Moonscar zombie/ghost always seems more focused on warning people and driving them off the island rather than actually attacking the cat monsters, however, he may have known that if the werecats didn't drain life force, they would die. So it may be possible he did it for both reasons. Powers and abilities Though almost nothing is explicitly revealed about Moonscar, it can be assumed that in life he was at least skilled in sword fighting with his enormous rapier sword. He also seemed to be a merciless pirate with a strong (or simply intimidating) leadership among his crew. As a ghost, Morgan Moonscar was capable of writing on the wall with his sword, which he used to warn people of Simone, Lena, and Jacques during the day. History Early life In the 1700s, Moonscar came ashore on an island, inhabited by a group of settlers who worship cats, to bury his treasure. To ensure that the settlers wouldn't find his treasure, he and his crew ambushed and drove off the settlers into the bayou where they were devoured by alligators. While burying his treasure, he and his crew were attacked by the only two survivors, Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree (now cursed and turned into werecats), who killed them and absorbed their life force. Moonscar could only scream in horror before the werecats silenced him forever. ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Moonscar came back as a zombie 200 years later to drive Mystery Inc. off the island, so they won't suffer the same fate as the other victims of the werecats, as a means to atone for having been responsible for the werecats being created in the first place. After the breaking of the curse, effectively killing Simone, Lena, and Jacques, Moonscar's soul was released, along with those of the other zombies, allowing them to finally rest in peace in the afterlife finding redemption now that Simone, Lena, and Jacques had been condemned to suffer eternal punishment for their crimes. ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' Appearances * DTV1. Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * DTV30. (flashback, no lines) In other languages Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Pirates Category:Real monsters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island characters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island monsters Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island villains Category:Zombies